Historias perdidas de Konoha
by K. Monroe
Summary: Serie de drabbles que narran pequeñas anécdotas, tanto del pasado como del futuro, de muchos de los shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha. Cada capítulo pertenece a un personaje distinto y se narra desde su punto de vista.
1. Minato

¡Hola! Estás leyendo _Historias perdidas de Konoha_, una serie de drabbles que narran pequeñas anécdotas de muchos de los shinobis y kunoichis de la villa. Cada capítulo pertenece a un personaje distinto y se narra desde su punto de vista, y bien podrán tratarse de sucesos del pasado o del futuro.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Las historias, en cambio, son de mi invención.

* * *

.

.

_**Historias perdidas de Konoha**_

**Minato**

.

.

El joven Hokage se encontraba enfrascado en sus papeles cuando se rascó descuidadamente la cabeza. El dolor regresó a él en violentas y firmes oleadas, confirmando de nuevo el lugar en el que Kushina había hundido su furioso puño la pasada noche. Por algo se decía que el clan Uzumaki poseía la voluntad del fuego, ¡y vaya si la tenía!

Su mujer se había alegrado, por supuesto que lo había hecho. En cierto modo, Minato estaba cumpliendo el sueño de la joven de cabellos bermejos, pues era él en quien había depositado parte de sus ambiciones y anhelos. Pero cumplir con ese deber no parecía ser muy compatible con su vida romántica, y sus momentos de complicidad se habían reducido a simples reencuentros nocturnos después de tantas y agotadoras jornadas laborales.

Homura y Koharu, los consejeros de Konoha, eran muy estrictos con respecto a las responsabilidades y obligaciones para con la aldea. A pesar de que el Hokage era quien tenía la última palabra, ambos controlaban con extremo celo todos los papeles que pasaban por manos de Minato. El shinobi no los culpaba, porque era consciente de que los tiempos eran convulsos e inestables, y él era el primero en sacrificarse por el bien de todos. Pero, ¿quién podría hacérselo entender a Kushina?

Aquella noche, el Namikaze había regresado bien entrada la madrugada. Su mujer lo castigó de nuevo privándole de sus poco genuinas pero entrañables dotes culinarias, y el joven de cabellos dorados tuvo que acostarse una noche más con el estómago vacío. Fue en aquel entonces, tras meterse entre las finas sábanas de verano, cuando intentó rozar sus labios con los de su esposa y llegó el golpe, hábil y certero.

Cuando Minato despertó a la mañana siguiente, el lado derecho de la cama ya se encontraba vacío. La tortilla de huevos que su mujer le había dejado preparada como almuerzo contenía las mismísimas cáscaras, aunque el shinobi no apartó ni la primera. Suspiró, resignado, mientras sentía los crujidos en cada bocado y veía aparecer más fondo negro del plato con cada cucharada. De repente, se paró a fijarse mejor en la superficie del plato.

"Quizás Kushina no se fije", pensó para sí mientras marcaba aquel mismo plato con un sello que el Hokage conocía a la perfección.

.

.

Minato despidió al grupo de AMBU con una sonrisa amable, intentando disimular su incipiente prisa. Después de esa reunión seguía una con los consejeros, y más tarde otra con los jonin que ese año adoptarían a sus primeros estudiantes. Pero en aquel momento, se había ganado cinco minutos; cinco minutos más que suficientes para el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

—Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador —pronunció.

Y en apenas un instante, el joven Hokage ya se encontraba en la cocina de su propia casa. Se topó frente a frente con su esposa, la cual ya portaba un kunai en alto cuando se dirigió furiosa a él.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, 'ttebane?! ¿Acaso no deberías est...? —Kushina no pudo finalizar la frase, ya que en un instante Minato se había acercado a ella y había sellado sus labios con los de ella.

Y cinco minutos después ya se encontraba de nuevo sentado en su despacho, justo a tiempo de atender a sus consejeros. Aquella noche sí cenó: tortilla, para ser más exactos, y sin una sola cáscara de huevo. Tampoco volvió a recibir más ataques de su mujer por no dedicarle tiempo, aunque en el fondo el motivo de que Kushina no lo golpease era otro. Y es que desde aquel momento ya eran tres, y quien se empezó a sentir olvidado y abandonado a partir de entonces fue el joven Hokage.

* * *

¡Sí! Ésta es mi recreación personal del nacimiento de Naruto a nivel celular xD. La musa me visitó hace unos días, y bien sea para bien o para mal, tenía que escribirlo. Un saludo :)


	2. Shikamaru

.

.

_**Historias perdidas de Konoha**_

**Shikamaru**

.

.

Aquel día el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, sin nubes en el horizonte que rompiesen con aquella azul monotonía.

La cabeza de Shikamaru Nara reposaba sobre la suave hierba verde de primavera, que empezaba a parir las primeras florecillas del año. El joven shinobi permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por la gratificante brisa vespertina. Solo unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cuando el sol iniciaba su cíclico descenso, Shikamaru Nara mostró los primeros atisbos de vida.

Todos lo conocían por su flojera, y algo de eso aún permanecía en él, a pesar de que su trabajo como miembro del consejo. No obstante, si de algo estaba seguro era de que prefería que la gente lo tomara por un vago a que descubriesen que la inactividad lo consumía mentalmente. La paz había llegado, pero el precio a pagar fue muy alto.

—Asuma...

.

.

La oscuridad invadió el cielo, y los primeros farolillos de la villa comenzaron a encenderse. Shikamaru doblaba por tercera vez la misma esquina de edificios cuando una pequeña tienda a escasos metros llamó su atención. Tras un mostrador de caoba se encontraba sentado un viejo de largas barbas, que se dirigió a él tras percibir su atención.

—Acércate, chico —dijo haciéndole un amago para que entrara—. Ya no eres tan joven como para tener miedo a que tus padres te descubran.

El shinobi entró con la vista fija en los paquetes de cigarrillos que se exponían tras una vidriera. Por un breve instante, una mueca de dolor cruzó débilmente su rostro. Oía al hombre hablar frente a él, aunque no lo escuchaba. Alzó un dedo en dirección a uno de los objetos expuestos y dejó una buena propina al viejo, que al salir le recordó que siempre sería bienvenido.

.

.

Tras el tercer cigarrillo, Shikamaru ya se había acostumbrado al humo que tanto llegó a odiar en su época de genin, pero fue a partir del séptimo cuando le empezó a encontrar cierto gusto. Se había fumado una docena de cigarrillos, uno tras otro, y era prácticamente medianoche cuando cruzó el umbral de su casa y escuchó las dos palabras más pavorosas de su vida.

—Estoy embarazada.

El día en que Shikamaru empezó a fumar fue el día en que también lo dejó. Cuando aquella noche se acostó al lado de Temari, presa de los nervios y el miedo, la voz de su sensei resonó clara en su cabeza:

"Recuerda, Shikamaru, que el objetivo del shogi es proteger al rey. Éste es el principio de una partida que no puedes permitirte perder".

Y el joven Nara se durmió con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
